Living The Life Again
by BURNITWITHFIRE
Summary: Squirrelheart of SunClan has been brutally murdered by someone who she had mistaken as a friend. Now, StarClan has granted her wish. To go back and give life another try. Will she be able to succeed at her quest?
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly Truth

**Disclaimer: **I want to find the guy who really thinks I own warrior cats and punch him in the face. Of corse I don't! If I did, why would I be here? I mean, really. Come on now. Let's be real.

* * *

**Prologue**

A pale silver she-cat laid in the nursery, tears staining her muzzle. She nudged the six kits that where suckling at her belly, having no idea what the future had for them. She sighed quietly, licking the smallest one on the head.

The smallest one looked like her- Long fur with silver fur, though the eye color of this newborn kit was unknown as of now. The queen nudged her small kit closer, only to be kicked in the nose by one of the other five kits.

"STORMCLOUD!" A loud, booming voice called, echoing off the walls of the den, making the queen jump in her nest, startled. She shuddered, and then slowly stood, pushing her kits away.

"I'll be back, little ones." She promised, and then ducked her head, sliding out of the nursery. The sun shone down on the clearing, making the ground hot under her paws. She cringed, and then looked up at the cat who had called her.

"Y- Yes, Bonestar?" She stuttered, her head lowered and her eyes fixed on the ground. She shook with fear as she waited for the larger, dark brown stripped tom to answer. A moment of silence passed between them, making the she-cat, Stormcloud, wait for the scolding for something that she most likely could not control.

The tom glared down at her with piercing grey eyes. His expression looked dead. Litteratly. He growled lowly and then nodded once. The she-cat looked up, some how knowing that he had nodded, and looked at him while he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Are my kits strong and healthy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He lifted a paw, as if he was going to 'slap' her if she didn't give him the answer he was looking for. His long, overgrown claws came out of their hiding, and then sinking back into his paws. She looked at the long, white knife-sharp weapons with her emerald green eyes and then quickly looked away, afraid.

"Bo- Bonestar, they are newborns. I can't tell if they are strong or not. Just because the- they belong to you does not mean they can be as strong as one of your warriors," She pointed out, closing her eyes tight, waiting for his claws to meet her face.

Bonestar huffed and then looked behind her, eyeing the nursery. "I'll test them when they're a moon old. If they don't live, then they aren't fit to by in Bladeclan." He hissed, and then turned and walked away.

Stormcloud blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry from having them shut so tight, and watched him. She sighed, and then padded back to the nursery. She pushed through, careful not to step on any of the other queens.

The nursery was always packed. Bonestar said that he wanted many warriors, so that he could rule the forest... He hissed at the name of ThunderClan, one of the clans in the legends that he had been told many moons ago- When he was just a kit. When the clan was not ruled by him. When BladeClan was nothing. The ThunderClan in the stories had made a mistake by exiling Tigerclaw. All of the clans had made a mistake by running Brokenstar out of the forest...

Stormcloud shook her head, sighing. She, for one, did not agree with Bonestar's thoughts. She slowly sat down, and nudged all her kits back to her belly. The silver, smallest one squirmed away, not liking being so close to all of her siblings.

"Squirrelkit..." Stormcloud said, grabbing her daughter and putting her by her belly, but away from the others. The kit squealed, and then latched onto her mother, suckling again.

**Chapter One: The Deadly Truth**

Squirrelkit looked up at her leader, and father, as he said the words of an apprentice ceremony. Her eyes sparkled when he finally said her name, after he had finished with her siblings.

"Squirrelkit, please come forward." Bonestar mewed, his voice loud and proud. Her mother had said it was a miracle that she was still alive, being the runt of the litter. She had scars along her front paws from fighting with her siblings, before they some how... Just... Disappeared when she awoke in the morning. She had always wondered where they had gone. Stormcloud's eyes would be blood-shot the morning that one of Squirrelkit's siblings had disappeared.

The young kit's thoughts where pushed away when her father shoved her harshly with a paw, bringing her back to reality. "From this moment on, until you have _earned_ your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw." He said, almost growling the word 'earned'. The brown, stripped tom stuck out his chest and looked down at all the other clan members, his piercing grey eyes narrowed.

"I will mentor Squirrelpaw and teach her to be the best warrior she can be," He vowed, ignoring the quiet gasps that echoed through the clearing. Squirrelpaw's ears pricked as she heard her father's words, her own grey eyes gleaming with delight.

She reached up and toughed her nose to her father's, and then scurried off to sit with the other apprentices. Some have her the evil eye, and some just stared. She ignored them all, sitting up straight and proud.

She glanced at her two siblings, Ravenpaw and Lillypaw, and smiled. Her shiny white fangs shone when the sun's light hit them. She had sharp teeth like her mother, and long claws like her father.

_Mother!_ She thought, and then stood, stretching her neck out to see if her mother was watching them. A frown appeared on her face when she did not see Stormcloud sitting in the group.

The more the thought about it, the more she began to worry. It had been days since she had last seen the silver she-cat. She hadn't thought much of it. Until now. She had assumed that her mom was just out hunting or training or something like that all the time. But would she miss her own kit's apprentice ceremony?

Squirrelpaw's mouth practically dropped when just faintly remembered a night when Bonestar came padding into camp with blood streaking his muzzle and coating his paws. That afternoon had been the last time she had seen Stormcloud.

Ravenpaw nudged her with his nose and then looked at his sister. "You okay?" He whispered. Squirrelpaw hesitated, and then shook her head slowly.

"No. I'm not." Squirrelpaw answered after scanning the clearing one more time, and then looking at the black tom. Lillypaw pricked her ears, looking at her two siblings. She tilted her head to the side, and then glanced at Ravenpaw, waiting for him to ask the question that was waiting to be asked.

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. _Squirrelpaw is so weird,_ He muttered to Lillypaw, who just shrugged and gave a little nod. He sighed and then looked back at his other sister. "Why are you not alright, Squirrelpaw?" He asked, thinking the answer will be something ridiculuous.

Squirrelpaw gulped, staring at the ground. Her face was blank and she was motionless- Not even her chest rose and fell as she took a breath, showing she was holding it. The two other apprentices glanced at each other and then looked back at Squirrelpaw, waiting silently.

Suddenly, she jolted upward, gasping. "Dad... H- He killed... Mom." She managed, before falling over onto her side.

Squirrelpaw woke up again in a moss nest, her siblings hovering over her. Lillypaw gasped, jumping when she saw Squirrelpaw's grey eyes looking up at her. She shook out her dark grey fur and looked at Ravenpaw, who was now sitting down and staring at the wall of the den they where in.

"W- Where are we?" Squirrelpaw croaked, surprised that her voice was barely working. She took a deep breath, and then cringed. It felt like it had been days since she had had a drink of water. Ravenpaw blinked, his eyes flickering to her.

"Somewhere," He answered, grinding his teeth. Lillypaw rolled her eyes, her whiskers twitching. She looked back at Squirrelpaw and then back at Ravenpaw, and then at Squirrelpaw, and so on.

Squirrelpaw grumbled, and then sat up. "Really. Where the darkforest are we?" She cursed, irritated. Ravenpaw sighed, and then looked at his ground. He stayed silent, leaving it to Lillypaw to explain.

"We ran away," Lillypaw said, eyeing her sister carefully. Squirrelpaw simply blinked, confused. "Well... After you said that Bonestar had killed Stormcloud... We decided that we couldn't stay there... W- We think he killed the other three, too." She mewed quietly, refusing to say her deceased siblings.

Squirrelpaw nodded once, her expression blank. It was no surprise that he had killed them... She shook her head, looking away. _To thing..._ She began, _I use to look up to him. I wanted to be like him._ She cringed, biting down on her tongue. How could she be so oblivious? She should have known that's what had happen as soon as Bonestar had come into camp, red-handed.

Ravenpaw nudged his sister's shoulder, sighing. "We have to move. I think he's got our trail." Squirrelpaw's ears pricked, listening to her brother. She gasped, and then stood up quickly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Go!" She ordered, almost screeching. Her heartbeat was going way to fast. She didn't like the feeling, but knew it would keep her going if she had to run.

Lillypaw and Ravenpaw both approached their sister hesitantly, gulping down their fears. They where young, no more then 5 moons, and already they were about to run for their lives.

Squirrelpaw took a breath and then stepped outside of the den, her litter mates flanking her. She glanced at them once more, and then darted away. They gasped as her sudden speed, and then followed, quickly gaining on her.

They ran until their little paws could run no longer. They weaved through the trees together, their little paws hitting the ground for no more then a second at a time, until it hurt too much to move. Squirrelpaw, acting like the leader of their group, had ordered them to stop when Lillypaw had a thorn wedged into the pads under her paws.

"Let me look at it," The silver she-cat urged. Lillypaw shook her head, refusing. Squirrelpaw sighed and then looked to Ravenpaw, who just simply shrugged and took a bite of the vole he had caught when they had stopped.

Squirrelpaw nudged her sister's shoulder with her nose. "Come on. I promise I wont hurt you," She pleaded, looking at Lillypaw's deep blue eyes. The grey she-cat muttered something under her breath and then lifted her paw above the ground and twisted it so that Squirrelpaw could see the thorn. Squirrelpaw sighed and then bent her neck down to the level of the paw and grabbed hold of the thorn in her teeth and gently tugged, pulling it out while Lillypaw screeched.

"You told me it wouldn't hurt! Liar!" She hissed, her paw hitting Squirrelpaw in the face. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes, the scratches on her muzzle barely hurting. Lillypaw licked her paw once, and then stormed away.

Ravenpaw raised an eyebrow, watching Lillypaw blow up on her sister, and then looked at Squirrelpaw, a smirk upon his face. "Whatever," She spat to him and turned around, padding over to a tree and curling up under it. She sighed, closing her eyes and drifting into a light sleep.

Lillypaw paced the forest floor, muttering to herself. _Stupid Squirrelpaw,_ She hissed. _She doesn't even care that her own sister is mad at her..._ Her claws dug into the ground, keeping her from taking her anger out on one of the innocent trees before her.

Her piercing green eyes flickered her right, hearing the crunching of fallen leaves under someones, or somethings, paws. She swallowed, and then dropped into a crouch, listening for any signs of danger.

A low growl that came from who knows where sent a shiver down her back. She bit her lip and peered over some tall grass that was hiding her. Her eyes grew wide, the black part almost taking over, as she saw something that she would never have expected.

After a moment of hesitation, she shot up and darted back to where her siblings had made camp. "We gotta run. Like... Now." She panted between breaths, her eyes still wide.

Ravenpaw stood, eyeing her carefully. "Why? What happened?" He asked cautiously, taking a step toward her. His black paws hit the ground silently, and then froze when she shook her head quickly, racing towards Squirrelpaw.

She skidded to a stop and nudged the silver she-cat. "Squirrelpaw? Wake up. We gotta go." She mewed harshly into her ear. Squirrelpaw moaned and then blinked her eyes open. Her eyes widen when she saw Lillypaw's expression.

Squirrelpaw looked over Lillypaw's shoulder, and then gasped, jumping up when she saw the familiar brown stripped tom with stone-cold grey eyes coming toward them. "RUN!" She screeched, but was to late.

Bonestar leaped at Ravenpaw, who just so happened to be the closest to him, and pinned the black tom to the ground, snarling in his face. Ravenpaw squirmed, trying to get out of his father's grasp. The brown cat growled. "Stop trying, Ravenpaw." He hissed. "You can't get away."

Those where his last words before his sharp, white teeth sunk into the black apprentice's exposed neck. He twisted his dead, and then Ravenpaw's eyes rolled back, showing only ghostly white spaces where the pupils should be.

Squirrelpaw and Lillypaw watched in horror, to scared to move, as their brother was murdered. Bonestar stepped off of his limp son, and whipped his head around to them with a blood-coated muzzle and a grim smile on his lips. "Who's next?" He chuckled darkly.

Lillypaw snapped out of her trance and took a step forward, hissing and glaring at her father. "You evil piece of fox-dung," She snarled, flinging herself at Bonestar. Her claws dug into his shoulder, causing his front legs to buckle.

He snarled and grabbed hold of his daughter. His teeth dug into her scruff, and with one swing of his massive head, he threw her across the clearing. She moaned, and then fell silent. Squirrelpaw gasped, and then darted toward Lillypaw, screaming her name, but then skidded to a stop when her father had gotten there first, and then placed a paw over her throat. Lillypaw coughed up blood as his blade-sharp claws dug into her throat, and then made a choking, gargling sound.

Bonestar smiled evilly as grey she-cat fell limp, blood oozing from her beck. Squirrelpaw stared, tears blurring her sight. "Y- You monster..." She managed, looking at her bloody sister. Bonestar huffed, looking at her.

"You know, your mother said the same thing." He said, his tone grim and hollow. "When I killing her, that is. She wouldn't _dare_ so say that when she had a chance of living." He shook his head, looking away. "She kept threatening to leave, and take you three with her. 'One day, I'll be gone. And you'll have no one.' She'd say..." He snorted, clawing at the ground.

Squirrelpaw blinked, staring at him. "And do think... I use to look up to you..." She choked out, ashamed of herself. She thought back to the day she was made an apprentice... Her eyes gleaming with delight as she heard the monster's words. The memory made her cringe.

Bonestar whipped his head around and glared down at her. She froze, tension now filling the air. A crooked smile spread across his face, and then with one sudden movement, he was pinning her to the ground, his teeth hovering above her neck. "Any last words, Squirrelpaw?" He hissed, his eyes looking into hers.

Squirrelpaw laid there, pinned against the ground, with her eyes narrowed. She lifted her head and snapped at his nose, leaving a bleeding gash. He winced, and then grabbed one of her ears. He pulled her out from under him and threw her into a near by rock, her head hitting harshly on the cold stone.

"I was wrong. You deserve a slow, painful death." He growled, trudging over to the silver she-cat's body. She whined, blood trickling down her head and onto her shoulder. She tried to grasp the ground and pull herself up, but failed. He rolled his eyes, now hovering above her again, and then lowered his head, his jaws stretched open.

Squirrelpaw's eyes clenched shut, waiting for her death to come. She moaned as she felt her father's teeth sink into her chest and his claws dig into her belly. He pulled his head up, yanking out a chunk of her flesh, while his paw kept her firmly on the ground,

Pain flushed through her like a flowing river. She winced, but didn't try to pull away, knowing that it would only make it worse. Her eyes stayed shut, but no matter how much she wanted to pass out, she remained conscious for all the pain and hisses from her father.

Bonestar finally stepped away, his paws and muzzle covered in scarlet red liquid. He smiled at the bloody body of Squirrelpaw, and then padded away, as if nothing had ever happen.

Squirrelpaw laid there in a pool of her own blood, motionless. Her chest, or what was left of it, heaved up once more before she laid limp in the small clearing with her siblings, who had not been moved from the spots where they had been murdered.

* * *

**Heh heh... Well... I guess you can't really get what's going on in the story because you don't know the beginning... But... I wrote this for the people I RP with on Foopets(Google it if you must know). So yeah... Don't complain that you don't know what's going on. **

**Now, if you _do _like my story, and don't care that you don't know the background information, then feel free to review! Much appreciated. I also have most of chapter two done, so I'll post that when I have Chapter three started.**


	2. Chapter 2: Over, or Just Beginning?

**_Disclaimer: _**No. I do not own warrior cats. *Sigh*

* * *

**Chapter Two: Over, or Just Begining?**

Squirrelpaw's eyes opened to see nothing but blurs of color, with a red haze making her sight worse. She moaned, and then it turned into a blood-curdling yowl. She stretched out, her back arched, and despartly tried to grab hold of something, but soon realized there was nothing to hold. Only air.

Another spasum of pain shot through her, and another yowl followed. When it had passed, she stopped and panted hard, her chest heaving. She threw her head back and wailed. "Is this StarClan? Is this what I'm going to have to live with? Enternal pain?" She screeched to nothingness, and then fell back into her original position, the pain shooting through her again, and a yowl ecsaping her lungs.

"This isn't StarClan, honey." A soft voice whispered, but where it had come from was unknown. Squirrelpaw blinked, straining her eyesight to see where she was and who the voice was coming from. It sounded so famliar... But who? Another wave of pain flowed through her, followed by another yowl, erased her wondering thoughts from her mind.

She laid there, shuddering as the pain passed, but it felt like her own blood draining from her, but didn't smell or sense the sticky red liquid surround her.

"Then where the hell am I?" She maoned, curling up and shuddering again when she got the chance after the pain had passed, but the draining feeling staying. The voice sighed, and seemed to 'look away'. Squirrelpaw's eyes shot open wide as she uncurled and her back arched again, her screech echoing. She bit down on her tail, which did close to nothing but make more pain.

Squirrelpaw closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, and then another wave of pain flooded through her, causing her to scream louder than before. She yowled so loud, her thoat and lungs felt like they had just caught on fire, and the flames where slowly eating her from the inside out.

The feeling passed, but she knew better then to think it was over. As soon as she could move again, she gasped to catch her breath, her eyes still wide with the pain. "Why... Why... Why me?" She mumbled, curling up tighter into a ball of silver fur.

"The pain will pass as soon as you let go... As soon as you stop fighting it... And then you'll be in StarClan." The voice whispered. "And be with me, and your siblings..." It added, making Squirrelpaw freeze.

_Lillypaw... Ravenpaw..._ She mumbled their names, suddenly staring off into the distance. The pain didn't return, though there was something surrounding her, keeping her locked in. It was like a sheild... She could feel the tension. The pain swirling around it- Threatening to break at any minute.

Squirrelpaw shook her head. "No. I wont stop. I have to keep going... I- I- I have to..." She croaked, tensing as the pressure on the sheild grew. She swallowed, and then took a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she pawed at the air, slowlys standing.

The sheild broke, and the pain returned, instantly causing her to yowl out again. The pain went through her like a bolt of lightning has just struck down on her, and she lived. She collasped to the ground as the pain faded, and she no longer saw the blurry scene when her eyes opened again.

She blinked, confused. Her body shuddered as she felt the pain go through her again, but it was more like a background then the hole picture. She took a short, gasp-like breath and looked around, seeing nothing but grass and blood. She stared in horror at the area before her, having no memory of what had happened.

"Wha-?" She mumbled, her voice quiet and stained. She gulped, and then felt the ground beneath her. She sighed with relief, her claws sinking into the soft ground as she pulled herself up.

She shuddered, staring at the bodies of her brother and sister. She sighed, still not remembering. "What happened?" She asked herself, gulping. She looked away, not wanting to face the grim scene.

Her ears twitched as she heard something near by. Her eyes looked to the side of her, droping into a crouch. Her expression was as cold as stone, waiting for whatever it was to come out of it's hiding.

A black tom with wide, yellow eyes stepped hesitantly into the blood scene. He swallowed hard, and then looked at Squirrelpaw, and then dropped into a crouch and hissed. "Why are you on SunClan Territory?" He growled. "And.. What... Exactly happened here?" His eyes glanced around, and then a gasp came from him as he saw the two carcuses.

Squirrelpaw jumped up, realizing what the tom must be thinking. "It's not what it looks like! I didn't do this." She explained quickly, and then winced as she moved to fast. She glanced down and saw that her once-silver fur was pretty much soaked with red color, and her chest was bleeding badly. She frowned, confused.

She felt the pain, but it was like it didn't bother her. Her eyes flickered once as she blinked, her stone eyes disappearing from veiw, and then coming back. She looked back at the stranger, her grey eyes staring at him blankly.

He blinked and looked at her from a distance, just now seeing her wounds. His jaw dropped open as he gasped. "Are you okay...?" He mewed, taking a step toward her, his once-hostile, wide, yellow eyes still wide, but with worry.

Squirrelpaw nodded quickly, wincing as she did so. "Yeah. I'm... Fine." She mumbled, looking away. He frowned and then looked behind him, and then raced away, leaving Squirrelpaw behind.

She sat down, staring at the bloody grass. "What happened...?" She mumbled to herself, confused. Her face was now expressionless; Showing nothing. No more pain. No more confusion. Nothing. She looked dead, like her father had before he had slaughtered the apprentices with such glee.

Her fluffy, silver fur ruffled in the quick breeze of the cool, new-leaf wind. She sighed and then looked up as she saw the black tom return with another cat. This new cat was pure black, with a white splotch over her eye. She walked with a limp, and looked old. She had peircing golden-yellow eyes, which made Squirrelpaw shudder when she looked at them.

"Who are you?" She hissed lowly, taking a step toward Squirrelpaw. Her black fur was sticking up in every direction, and her tail looked like 10 times it's true size. The cat's lips curled back into a snarl as she leaped at the apprentice, knocking her over and pinning her down.

Squirrelpaw gasped and hit the ground with a thud and cringed as claws dug into her wrists. "I- I- I didn't do this!" She managed, staring up at her with fighten eyes. A chill ran down her back as the smell of an already eaten mouse filled her nose.

"Onestorm, please!" The other black cat called, hesitating behind. "She didn't do this." He added, pawing at the ground. The cat who had Squirrelpaw pinned growled and clawed at her nose once before stepping off and padding to the other cat- Who seemed to be her apprentice.

She scowled at him, glaring. "And how do you know, Thunderpaw?" She chalenged. The apprentice took a shaky steap back, flattening his ears against his head and then looked down at the ground, his tail falling and hitting the ground silently.

Squirrelpaw watched them both, blood oozing from the scratches on her wrists. She wrinkled her nose as she felt the blood drip down and onto her lip. "Ew..." She muttered, spitting into the grass. She shook out her fur and turned to leave, realizing that his would be a good time to make her escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" They called in harmony, turning to see Squirrelpaw half way into the trees. The silver she-cat sighed and turned around, eyeing them carefully. She drew in a breath and then glanced around, knowing that they could easily kill her if she said something wrong.

Her paws clawed at the ground nurvesly as she looked at the other apprentice, Thunderpaw, who simply shrugged and looked up to his golden-eyed mentor. "Away..." Squirrelpaw finally answered before looking at them both in the eye. "You guys clearly do-" She was cut off.

"We don't like intruders, mouse dung. But we can't just let you go, can we? No. That would be too easy," Onestorm growled, taking a step toward Squirrelpaw. "Right, Thunderpaw?" Her voice was harsh and low as she looked down at the apprentice, who nodded again and looked up at her, his own yellow eyes gleaming. Clearly, he liked his mentor.

Squirrelpaw sighed and then turned around and started towards them, confused by their sudden expressions. "What?" She mewed, stopping. Her eyes darted from left to right, wondering if something had happened behind her that she had not seen.

"You're just gunna let us capture you? Without a fight?" Thunderpaw asked, tilting his head. Squirrelpaw nodded slowly, also confused. "Oh..." He then mumbled, and turned around, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Onestorm huffed and flicked her tail, motioning Squirrelpaw to follow her. She had clearly been wanting a fight. Squirrelpaw sighed and hesitantly followed the black she-cat with a white splotch over her eye.

The two cats walked through the forest at the same pace. Always looking ahead of them and never giving everything a second glance or thought. Squirrelpaw trailed behind, looking at almost every little detail of the new forest, her eyes wide. "Wow..." She breathed almost silently, amazed.

She paused for a moment and stared at the ground, her face returning to a blank expression. Her grey eyes became clouded with age and wisdom, and her mouth tightened shut. She stood there, as if she was frozen in time.

_Squirrelheart sat there, tears welling up in her eyes, as she stared at the tree before her. A note was etched into the bark, the 'words' sloppy and hard for her to make out. The young, silver she-cat shook out her fur, sending a tear drop flying. "Why... Why me?" She muttered silently, now staring at the ground._

_The she-cat's claws extended and dug into the soft earth beneath her. Her grey-blue eyes where still glossy with tears as she looked back up at the tree. A sigh escaped her as she lifted her paw and pressed it against the bark, tracing the ending of the letter, which was the name of the cat who had done it.__

_"Fireheart... I'm... So sorry..." She said aloud, taking her paw back and placing it beside the other. She sat perfectly still, her ears folded back and her head tilted to the ground. "I was stupid. I was dumb... It was a mistake..." She sighed and then looked up. The sound of paw steps rang in her ears, making her jump up and rub her tear-steaked face against her shoulder._

Squirrelpaw gasped for breath and looked back up, her eyes wide. She looked around instinctevly for the tree she had saw. Her eyes scanned each and every tree, until she came to one with vines growing up it and covering up something. She swallowed hard and started toward it, forgetting about the cats who where leading her back to their leader so they could hold her hostage.

Her paw stopped moving as she stood before the tree. She looked up and swipped at the vines, easily taking them down. Her jaw dropped as she saw traces of what she had seen, but by the looks of the large claw marks over the note, it seemed that someone had ruined it.

She frowned and stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling faint and lightheaded. "Ah... Oh..." She moaned before falling over onto her side and passing out, her body hitting the ground with a quiet _thud._

Thunderpaw walked silently beside his mentor's side, his fluffy black tail flicking back and forth as he padded through the forest. He walked with a bounce in his step, showing he was clearly a happy camper.

Onestorm stopped and pricked her ears, her eyes narrowed. "Dammit..." She hissed and looked behind her. "The little murderer got away!" She exclaimed and looked at Thunderpaw, who just simply looked at her with the stupidest look ever on his face.

"What did you call her?" He suddenly hissed, his eyes also narrowed. Onestorm scoffed and began walking away, her tail lashing angirly back and forth. Her black paws hit the ground silently, but tension radiated off of her.

She huffed and gestured him to follow. "You heard what I called her, now _come on._" Thunderpaw jumped and quickly trotted after his mentor, afraid that she would tell his leader, Rosestar, about how he refused.

They walked in sync with eachother, their noses in the air and their ears open for awhile, tracing their steps, until Thunderpaw stopped and darted to the left, ducking under some ferns and low branches. "This way!" He called to Onestorm, "She's over here."

Onestorm sighed. The fact that her sense of smell was not as good as it had been saddened her. She shook out her black fur and followed the apprentice, watching the tip of his black tail to make sure he didn't stray to far from where she could see him.

She sped up as Thunderpaw's tail disappeared from her sight, and then skidded to a stop when she saw him crouched beside Squirrelpaw, nudging her limp body as she laid there. He blinked and then looked around, wondering if the she-cat had gotten her paws on any deathberries.

Thunderpaw looked up at his menter with a bewildered look. "Is she dead?" He asked, looking back to the silver she-cat before him. Onestorm simply shrugged and continued to look around for any of the deadly berries.

"Why would we care? It's not like she's apart of our clan..." Onestorm reported, no longer looking. Thunderpaw shot her a glare that was most likely more deathly then the berries and then whipped his head back to Squirrelpaw.

Onestorm sighed and then padded over, pushing him out of the way, and fastening her teeth around Squirrelpaw's scruff. She picked the apprentice up with a grunt, and then turned around and walked away, her ears folded back. Thunderpaw sighed and followed his mentor, his tail drooping and dragging in the fallen leaves behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: SunClan?

Disclaimer: Legit? *headdesk*

* * *

**Chapter Three: SunClan?**

Squirrelpaw woke up with a start, bolting up straight and staring at what seemed to be the wall. She had almost collided with the dark figure hovering above her. "Ow..." She muttered, raising a silver paw and rubbing her head gently. She shook out her fur, blinked a few times, trying to clear her somewhat blurry vision, trying desperately to see through the dark she was in.

"Where...?" The young apprentice started, and then paused when she saw the familiar yellow eyes of that apprentice who had told his mentor about her earlier. "What was his name? Lightningpaw? Stormpaw? Ugh... What was it?" She racked my memory for his name.

She sat up straight, suddenly remembering. "Thunderpaw..." The name rolled off her tongue almost naturally, as if she had said it before. It seemed... Almost familiar to her. But how? Squirrelpaw shook her head, as if shaking the thought out of her head, and then looked back to the yellow-eyed tom. He grinned, his pearly white teeth almost shining as the moon's light shone into the den and hit his smile through the narrow gap in the roof. Squirrelpaw scowled in response, quickly looking away.

Thunderpaw frowned, taking a hesitant step towards the hostile she-cat. Squirrelpaw whipped her head around, back to him, and glared. He froze, and then took a step back, sitting his behind back onto the ground.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way here so you wouldn't freeze to death," He mumbled under his breath without meeting Squirrelpaw's cold, gray eyes. The female apprentice's ear twitched as she heard his words, and her gaze soften.

A short, quiet silence passed over them before Squirrelpaw broke it. "Thanks..." She managed through her teeth before returning to her former cold gaze and then standing from her nest. She shook out her long, silver fur, wincing as one of her wound's was touched by the moss of her nest. Grumbling, she limped out the entrance of the den and pass Thunderpaw.

She squinted as the sun's harsh rays beamed down on the clearing, obstructing her vision and making everything a bright, white color. She sighed, blinking, as she waited for her sight to return. When it did return, she continued to walk across the clearing and to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" A harsh voice called from the shadow's of the wall. She paused, looking around. With a grunt, she ignored the question and proceeded with leaving. Her tail twitched in annoyance as she saw someone, or something, come out and block her.

"I asked you a question," The voice asked again. She growled, dropping into a crouch in front of the figure, which seemed to be staring directly through her with it's bright, red-and-orange eyes. She swallowed hard, but held her ground, as the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed a muscular black tom. He towed above Squirrelpaw, making the she-cat feel like a young kit.

Squirrelpaw shuddered, taking a few steps back so she could see the tom's face. He huffed, his whiskers twitching in annnoyance. "Are you going to answer me, or just sit there and look helpess?" He sneered, clawing at the ground. The silver she-cat hissed, baring her small, sharp fangs, and inched forward- her temper getting ahold of her.

"Darkflames!" Called a soft, caring voice from afar. The black tom stopped and turned around, watching as a cream colored she-cat came bounding up to him. Her belly was rounded, obviously with kits, Squirrelheart noted as the other she-cat stopped to catch her breath, leaning against the tom called Darkflames.

Once she could speak again, she stood up straight, shaking out her thick, cream pelt. She looked at the apprentice, and then at what seemed to be her mate, and then sighed sadly. "Darkflames, what are you doing?" She meowed, looking him in the eye without even flinching.

Darkflames rolled his threatening eyes, though the seemed almost less hostile now. "Nothing, Vanillaflower. Just making sure the pri-" He was cut off by a stern glare by his mate. "Er... Apprentice?" She gave a small nod, sending a glance to Squirrelpaw. He huffed again, and then shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I was stopping her from escaping."

Squirrelpaw raised an eyebrow, looking from the she-cat to the tom, and then back to the she-cat. It baffled her how two totally different cats could be so close to each other. She blinked, studying the couple for a few moments, before shaking her head and then turning around. She waved her tail, as if saying 'Good-bye', and then began padding back towards th den.

"Not so fast there, short-stuff." Squirrelpaw heard Vanillaflower, the cream she-cat, meow behind her. Sighing, she stopped and turned around, waiting for whatever punishment or scolding she was going to get. She glanced down, feeling a sudden pain in her chest, and gasped as she saw a large, X-shaped gash.

Vanillaflower's gaze soften as she, too, spoted the wound. "Oh, dear..." She mumbled. "Has that been treated yet?" She meowed worriedly, Darkflames standing behind her and grumbling to himself.

Squirrelpaw looked from the gash to Vanillaflower, and then gave a small shrug. "I... I don't... I don't remember." She meowed, her eyes widening with worry.

* * *

Okay. I know this chapter was short, but... I dunno. I may or may not make it longer. I have yet to decide. :P


End file.
